If
by Cho Luna Kuchiki
Summary: Eunhyuk menyukai Donghae sejak lama, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya, sampai terjadi suatu kejadian di antara mereka. Mind to R&R?


Title: If (songfic)  
>Author: Cho Luna Kuchiki<br>Disclaimer: Semua member SuJu milik Tuhan, pribadi, dan SM. Tapi Kyuhyun, Donghae, Yesung, dan Sungmin hanya milik author #disambit  
>Lagu 'If' hanya milik Taeyeon, OST Hong Gil Dong, dan pembuatnya<br>Warning: gaje, abal, OOC akut, sho-ai, typo(s) mungkin, alur pasaran, dll

/If I go, if I go closer to you  
>I wonder what you may think, I can't drum up the courage

Aku menoleh ke arah seorang namja. Namja yang sudah lama kusukai. Namja yang bernama Donghae. Menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan cinta. Donghae menoleh ke arahku, merasa diperhatikan seseorang. Buru-buru kupalingkan mukaku malu, aku ketahuan memperhatikannya lagi. Yah, walau Ia orang yang kusukai, aku tidak berani mendekatinya, bahkan bicara dengannya pun jika tak ada kewajiban aku tak melakukannya. Aku tak seperti Kyuhyun yang bisa mengejar-ngejar Sungmin dan terus mengucapkan 'Saranghae' hingga akhirnya Ia menyerah dan membiarkannya, lalu akhirnya menyukai Kyuhyun juga. Atau seperti Siwon, yang bisa mendekati sang 'Snow Prince' di sekolah kami dari tahap teman, sahabat, dan akhirnya pacar seperti sekarang. Tidak. Sebenarnya bukan aku tak mau, namun aku tak berani. Jika aku mendekatinya, jika aku mulai berteman dengannya, aku takut akan apa yang akan dipikirkannya tentangku, dan aku tak bisa memberanikan diriku sendiri untuk mendekatinya dan akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menatap sosoknya yang tertawa, tersenyum, terbengong, atau melamun dari jauh. Seperti saat ini.

/If you go, if you go away from me  
>It is scary to figure out how to let you go

Aku terus menatap sosoknya. Yah, aku membayangkan, jika nanti aku berteman dengannya, dan.. Membuatnya marah atau tak suka, aku takut Ia akan meninggalkanku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menepis bayangan itu. Omo, bagaimanakah aku akan merelakannya pergi jika itu terjadi? Aku takut, membayangkan semua kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi jika aku mulai mendekatinya. Karena jika salah satunya terjadi, sungguh menakutkan memikirkan bagaimanakah aku akan merelakannya pergi nanti.

/Perhaps, the reason I only look at you, like a fool,  
>is for fear that you may turn your face away, and<br>you and I may drift further apart /

Aku menghela napas. Kenapa ya, aku bisa tahan menyukainya hanya dengan menatapnya dari kejauhan seperti orang bodoh begini selama satu setengah tahun? Yah, aku sudah menyukainya sejak aku melihatnya di upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran SMA ku dan sekarang aku sudah kelas 2 semester 2. Mungkin aku takut. Ya, aku takut jika Ia akan pergi meninggalkanku. Apalagi nanti kami akan kuliah. Bagaimana jika kami berteman, lalu Ia marah dan masuk ke universitas yang berbeda denganku, sehingga kita tak bisa bertemu lagi? Aku kembali menghela napas, berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku dengan menatap wajahnya lagi.

/Perhaps, the reason I can't say 'I love you', like a fool,  
>is that I am afraid of the painful sad days of waiting after we meet. 

"Saranghae". Aku terkejut dan menoleh ke belakangku. Omona, aku tak sengaja mendengar Yesung-hyung menyatakan perasaannya pada Wookie. Yah, mereka berdua adalah sahabatku. Aku berhenti, menanti jawaban Wookie. "Nado saranghae, Sungie.", ucap Wookie bahagia. Aku menghela napas lega. Syukurlah, hyung. Ia sudah menyukai Ryeowook sejak sekelas dengannya di kelas 2. Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. "Chukkae, Hyung, Wookie-ah.", ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut. Wajah Wookie memerah. "Ka-kau mendengar semuanya?", ucapnya malu. "Aniyo, aku hanya mendengar dari 'saranghae' saja.", ucapku sambil berwajah -sok- tak bersalah. "Ya, itu semuanya Hyukkieeeee!", jerit Wookie marah dengan wajah yang masih merah padam. Aku hanya cekikikan sambil berlari. "Yesung-hyung! Jangan lupa traktirannya besok!", teriakku sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka. Setelah mereka tak terlihat, aku memelankan langkahku dan mulai berpikir. Kenapa aku tak menyatakan perasaanku saja padanya? Jawabannya sama. Aku takut. Aku takut akan wajah kaget atau terganggunya jika perasaan kami tak bersambut. Atau parahnya, berlawanan. Aku takut akan hari-hari penuh kekhawatirannya saat menunggu balasannya. Aku takut akan kata- kata.. penolakannya. Aku terus berpikir hingga aku merasa aku menabrak seseorang di depanku.

/If you come, if you come closer to me  
>I really don't know what to do

Aku terus berpikir hingga aku merasa aku menabrak seseorang di depanku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku cepat. "Mianhae! Jeongmal Mianhae!" ucapku cepat. Namun kata-kataku terhenti saat melihat wajah orang yang kutabrak tadi.

Donghae

"Gwaenchana. Oh ya, kau yang sering memperhatikanku itu kan? Siapa namamu?", ucapnya. "E-eunhyuk.", ucapku canggung. Ia memyadarinya? "Kenapa kau selalu memperhatikanku?", tanyanya polos. Omo! Eottohkae? Apa yang harus kukatakan? Hae, tak tahukah kau jika kau mendekatiku, aku akan begitu bingung hingga tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku terdiam lama. Ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Tak apa kok kalau tak mau bilang. Aku Donghae. Sampai ketemu besok, Hyukkie!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat dan berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih mematung dengan wajah yang amat merah.

/Perhaps, the reason I only look at you, like a fool,  
>is for fear that you may turn your face away, and<br>you and I may drift further apart/

Aku datang ke sekolah esok harinya, dengan harapan Ia melupakan kejadian kemarin. Dan harapanku langsung hilang begitu Ia menghampiriku dengan senyum hangat saat aku masuk kelas. Aku hanya menatap wajahnya, takut apa pun yang kukatakan akan membuatnya menjauh lagi dariku. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti orang pabbo begitu?", ucapnya. Wajahku memerah. "A-Aniyo. Tak apa-apa.", ucapku terbata. "Hae!", panggil seseorang, membebaskanku dari percakapan ini. "Ada apa, Teuki-hyung?", ucapnya pada orang yang memanggilnya. "Maaf Hyukkie, sampai nanti ya.", ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku, yang tetap menatap wajahnya dari bangkuku.

/Perhaps, the reason I can't say 'I love you', like a fool,

is that I am afraid of the painful sad days of waiting after we meet. /

Sejak kejadian itu kami semakin akrab. Terima kasih Tuhan aku telah menabraknya. Namun, hal itu semakin membuatku takut. Takut untuk mengucapkan 'saranghae'. Takut untuk menunggu jawaban darinya. Takut untuk menerima penolakan darinya. Dan takut untuk dijauhi olehnya. Aish Hyukjae, kau ini sungguh penakut. Mendadak seseorang menepuk bahu kiriku. Aku terlonjak kaget dan menoleh. Panjang umur kau, Lee Donghae. "Wae?", tanyaku. "Pergilah ke taman belakang sekolah saat bel pulang nanti, arraseo?", ucapnya dengan wajah serius. Aku mengangguk dengan bingung, dan Ia meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong sendirian.

/Perhaps the reason I can't say 'I love you', like a fool,  
>is that I am afraid of the painful sad days of waiting after we meet. 

Aku berjalan menuju ke taman yang terletak di belakang sekolah. Donghae sudah berada di sana. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir dengan resah. Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Sampai resah begitu. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan Ia berbalik menghadapku. "Apa tak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?", tanyanya serius. Aku terkejut. "Sa-", ucapanku terhenti. Rasa takut itu kembali datang. Aku terdiam selama kurang lebih lima menit, lalu akhirnya Ia membuka mulutnya dan berucap, sambil menatapku serius dan tersenyum hangat. "Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghae. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?". Aku terkejut. "Na-Nado Saranghae.", ucapku sambil tersenyum senang. Ternyata perasaanku bersambut. Ia tersenyum lebar dan memelukku. Lima detik kemudian Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku bingung. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja? Aku tahu tadi kau mau bilang Saranghae. Benar kan?", ucapnya. Wajahku memerah. "Entahlah, mungkin karena takut ditolak? Menunggu jawaban itu menakutkan, tahu.", ucapku malu. Wajahnya berubah kaget lalu tersenyum nakal. "Jadi ternyata kau pemalu, Hyukkie? Aku bisa mengerjaimu dong.", ucapnya sambil berlari. Aku terkejut, lalu mengejarnya. "Ya, Lee Donghae! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengerjaiku!". Lalu aku menghentikan langkahku dan tersenyum senang. Saranghaeyo, Lee Donghae. Kau akan membahagiakanku, kan? Aku tersenyum lebar dan berkata," Hae, nanti traktir aku es krim stroberi, ya!" sambil berlari menyusulnya.

END

Nyohoho, fic oneshot. Pas author liat lirik if ini bareng translationnya, tiba tiba terpikir ide dan terciptalah fic super nista ini. Gaje ya? Amin. XD. Sumpah endingnya gj TTATT

Gyaahhh, seseorang, tambahlah review fanfic ku yang Re Together TTATT  
>Sedih XDD<p>

Makasihhh buat 2 orang yang udah review, saranghae =/3/= XD

Author stress XD

At last,

REVIEW?


End file.
